The present invention relates to door or panel fasteners of the type adapted to be mounted along the edges of doors or panels which overlap a wall or frame. The fastener has a latching pawl which is connected to a handle, such that the pawl is movable inwardly and outwardly in an axial direction, depending upon over-center movement of the handle between latched and unlatched positions. The pawl is mounted on a slide member that is received for axial movement within and relative to a sleeve, which sleeve is mounted on the dooror panel and carried thereby. The pawl is also rotationally movable relative to the sleeve, upon rotational movement of the handle. The present invention is directed to an improvement in such fasteners adapted to prevent actuation of the handle to its latched position in any but the correct rotational position of the handle, which correct position corresponds to the correct rotational position of the pawl, to prevent the handle from having the appearance of having the pawl engaged in a latched position when the pawl is not in fact engaged in a latched position. Additionally, the present invention is directed to preventing rotation of the handle when the pawl is in the latched position, in order to prevent accidental movement of the handle and consequently the pawl carried thereby,from a latched position of the pawl.